Snow That Never Melts
by ColdLoversLips
Summary: Ailis met Jack Frost when she was very young-and he gave her a gift. A snow ball that would never melt. Now, years have passed and Ailis and Jack meet again in the midst of NYC. But when Pitch barges in, will things ever be the same? High T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

She could barley remember that night—The first night. The one that changed everything. It was so long ago, but if she closed her eyes, and held her breath, sometimes she could see it again.

**Memories flutter through our minds, brushing like feathers against tender wounds of the heart**

_Her hair fell in curly ringlets around her pale face, wide green eyes staring through the window as she knelt on her bed, clutching a beat up stuffed animal to her chest. She was so young, innocent, pure as the new fallen snow that fluttered just outside her window—which she stared at with such amazement. _

_It was long after her bed-time. Nearly one in the morning, but the chill from the leaky window had woken her. She wasn't old enough to remember the snow, and so it's falling was fascinating to her, as she pressed her tiny, white hands against the frosty glass. _

_Her rosy lips parted in a delighted smile as a snowflake clung to the glass opposite her fingers, and she giggled quietly. _

_Blonde curls fell across her face as she pushed the window up and reached out over the open air, clutching for a snowflake. Her eyes squinted in determination, leaning farther, grasping for the beautiful ice-crystals. _

_With a breathless squeak, she pulled her hand back, watching as the ice melted in her palm. Her smile dropped and she glared at the small spot of wetness. Her lip stuck out in a childish pout and she let out an exasperated grunt before leaning out the window once more. _

_Her face screwed up in concentration, she pushed herself as far as she could out the window into the winter night. _

_The whole world seemed to glow and sparkle in the light from the moon as the snow blanketed the earth. Biting cold breezes brushed against her arms and turned her nose and cheeks a bright rosy red, but still she pushed herself out over the ground. _

_Her hand closed around a large snowflake and she smiled triumphantly, unthinkingly wiggling around in victory, when she felt herself start to slip from the window. _

_A short terrified scream escaped her mouth as she saw the ground hurtling up to meet her, before she covered her face and waited to hit the hard frozen ground. _

_There was a thud and she was suspended in a pair of cold arms, held against a hard chest and wintery fingers brushed her hair. "Careful there, kid." A voice said in her ear._

_Opening her eyes she stared up into the face of a Teenage boy, with delicate features and icy blue eyes, white hair that fell into his eyes in a tangled mess and a lopsided, michevious grin. "What were you trying to do anyway?" He asked her. She gaped for a moment, before gaining back her breath and opening her hand, revealing a melting snowflake in her palm._

_"They're so pretty. I wanted to catch one, but they keep melting.." Her voice was a sweet whisper, and he smiled at her as she stared mournfully at the wetness in her palm. She looked up at him with those wide green eyes and he was struck with wanting to see her smile. Slowly he drifted to the ground, reaching down to gather a small amount of snow, he closed his eyes, feeling the snow harden and become solid, his power changing it. When he handed it to her it was hard and smooth like stone, almost clear, like looking inside a snowball. _

_"Here you go little one, this one wont ever melt." She sqeualed in happiness and hugged him tightly, her face burried in his cold blue sweatshirt. "Say, what's your name Little one?" He asked as he patted her back. _

_"Ailis." She said looking up at him, a small smile on her innocent face. "What's yours?" _

_"Well, Ailis, my name is Jack." The boy said smiling down at her. She giggled and shivered slightly, and for the first time he realized she was only wearing a thin nightgown. Bending down Jack gathered her up into his arms and began to float back up to her window, while she gazed around in wonder. "Jack Frost." He said as he set her back in her bed beside the window. _

_Ailis giggled. "My momma always says "Jack Frost is nipping at my nose!" But I didn't know she was talking about you!" Jack smiled as the little girl fell back against her pillows and held the snow he'd given her tightly in her hand. _

_"Yep, that's me alright." Jack said, ruffling her hair. He knew he had to go, the sun was threatning to break open the sky and pronounce morning, and he still had much work to do. He sighed and turned twoard the window._

_"Where are you going?" She asked, not really like she wanted him to stay-but like she was simply curious. "Are you gonna make it snow again?"_

_The question is so innocent, so childish, so silly. He has to laugh. She can't be older than 4, so sweet, like untouched snow. How it looks just as it falls, before the kids have played in it, and the shovels have been pulled out of the sheds. She's so young. "Yeah. Yeah, kiddo. That's where I'm going."_

_"Will you come back?" He pauses with one leg out her window. No one has ever really asked if He'd come back before. No one since Jamie, but that had been a long time ago, and Jamie had since grown up, and forgotten about Jack. So he was hesitant to answer. But when he looked back at Ailis' hopeful eyes, he found that he had missed having someone to go back to. Someone who honest to god believed in him, and wanted him to come around. _

_"Sure kid. I'll be back." _

**Someone had once told her that promises were meant to be broken. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. **

I'd really appreciate Reviews. I see that I have plenty of follows and stuff-But no one's commented on my work. I like hearing what you guys have to say, and If you do, I'll let you borrow Jack o.o Incentive? So yeah. I don't know how good this is, but I'll give it my best c:

_Two Years Later_

The snow had been falling thickly for three days. Three days that she'd held the snow in her hand and gazed out her window, waiting.

Many times she'd convinced herself it was a dream. Many times she'd cried in protest—sure that the boy at the window had been real, that she hadn't imagined it. How could she, when she held the only evidence of his existence?

Through the two years of his absence, she'd been so angry. He'd promised to come back, but he hadn't. And in her mind, it was one of the harshest betrayals. This man.. Jack Frost, he had to keep his promise.

Sometimes, late at night, she'd reach under her pillow and take hold of the small snow ball. It sparkled in the moonlight, reminding her that it couldn't have been a dream. Closing her eyes, squeezing her hand around that small piece of evidence that he'd been there, she tried to remember.

But even with her pulse beating around the rock, her head aching from how tight her eyes were closed, sometimes even then she couldn't quite remember the shade of blue his eyes had been, or the way his voice had sounded when he told her his name. The memory would dance, just out of reach, and flutter above her head. She clung to it though, determined that he was real. That he'd saved her from a cold death out in the snow that night, two years ago.

But some nights, when he didn't come she'd been so angry at him for breaking his promise. The anger had swelled in her small body, until she'd thrown the rock into her hot bath one night, hoping it would melt. Soon after, she'd wailed in despair and dove into the water, scrabbling around on the tile searching for it.

Another time, She'd tossed it angrily into a pot of boiling water. Her hand now bore scars from the temperature, as she'd reached inside and pulled it out, terrified that it would melt.

But it never did.

Surely it was magic. It had to be, Ailis thought. Because this snow, it proved it hadn't been a dream. Hadn't been a childish delusion. It couldn't have been.

With a heavy sigh she leaned against the window, pressing her hand to the pane and staring out at the falling snow.

Something inside her kept telling her not to give up, that the mysterious Jack Frost would come back. That she would have proof. That _tonight_ could be the night, and she'd feel silly for having not believed. But the agony of waiting and the lateness of the hour was beginning to affect her. Heaving another heavy sigh, she leaned her head against the cold glass and allowed her eyes to slip closed.

'_He'll come.. He promised..'_

Among the falling snow flakes, and the gleaming stars-it was easy for Jack to forget everything. So easy for him to fall into the bliss of the thrill that was flying. The heart stopping beauty of the world from the sky, was something he didn't think even 350 years could take away. Maybe not even 1000 years. He'd just have to wait and find out.

Spinning with the reassuring feeling of his staff against his skin, he gazed below him, peering down into a small snowy town in northern Maine. The sloping hills and dark green of the evergreens made a slight memory stir in his mind.

"_Say, what's your name little one?" _

"_Ailis, what's yours?"_

Realization made his icy eyes stretch open wide. He'd forgotten all about the little girl, and his promise to return.

A hot feeling of regret and anger at himself began to coil in his stomach, and without another thought-he plunged through the air, falling toward a small patch of trees where he remembered the little blonde girl tumbling from her window.

**Tap, tap, tap. **Jack hovered just outside the window, his fingers drumming against the glass, watching the sleeping girl.

She was distinctly bigger than he remembered, taller-and her hair was longer. The curls spiraled to her waist now, instead of stopping at her shoulders. Her face was thinner, not quite as childish as it had been two years ago. Her small rosebud lips were parted in an almost smile as she wandered in her dream land.

**Tap, tap, tap.**Her eyelashes fluttered as she slowly roused herself from her innocent slumber. Ailis'

eyes didn't want to open, and with a soft huff she began to fall back into sleep. But once again, **Tap, tap, tap.**She groaned and opened her eyes.

Only to come face to face with Jack Frost's impish grin on the other side of the glass.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU TO MY FIRST REVIEWER SOUL-WHISPERER! c: You made me so happy, being that little number next to "reviews" c': **

_**Only to come face to face with Jack Frost's impish grin on the other side of the glass.**_

For a long moment Ailis didn't move, her eyes fastened on the boy outside her window. Her breath paused in her chest, her mind fell silent.

There was no doubt. The white hair, falling into ice blue eyes, the pale skin, and mischievous grin. And the fact that he hovered above the ground, his fingertips resting against the glass of her window, creating beautiful ice patterns wherever his skin brushed the glass.

Jack Frost had finally made good on his promise.

The world splintered apart again, and Ailis scrambled to push up the window-a breathless squeak breaking the silence in her bedroom.

Cold air gushed across her, sneaking under her flannel night clothes as she leaned out and locked her arms around Jack's neck, burrowing into the hard, cold skin. Her heart jumped around in her chest, because now-now she knew. Jack Frost was _real_. He'd _saved her life._ He'd given her a _gift. _

Surprised, Jack wrapped an arm around the small girl, a smile flitting across his face. He'd hoped she wouldn't have moved away in the years he'd been gone. He always hated to break promises, and this was absolutely worth taking from his personal time.

"Oh, I knew you were real!" Her voice said from his neck, and he smiled bigger. Though it had been 50 years since the first person had seen him, he still loved hearing it. That some one believed in Jack Frost. "I knew it couldn't be a dream." She said pulling back to smile at him.

Her dimpled smile was infectious. He laughed and nodded at her, gently easing her back onto the windowsill. "Yeah, kid. I'm real. But be careful, ok? Wouldn't want a repeat." He tweaked her nose, as he hovered a little ways away from the house.

Ailis smiled hugely and nodded, impatiently pushing her hair back over her shoulder. "I've been waiting. I hoped you'd keep your promise. And look!" She cried, holding out her hand, palm up. "I kept the snow!"

Jack saw that she indeed had. It sat in her palm, just as frozen and shining as the day he'd scooped it from her yard and given it to her. He smiled at her and curled her fingers over the snow. "I'm glad." He said.

Ailis beamed brightly and scurried back onto her bed, placing the snow ball under her pillow, as though she was tucking it into a safe place.

Her excitement spread out in her stomach, making her feel almost as though her skin would rebound like a rubber band and make her bounce to the ceiling. She giggled and rolled back to her knees, turning to the window-as though she was making sure he was still there. And there he was, sitting with his legs crossed beside the window, fiddling with the warped wooden staff he carried with him. She watched him, feeling as though she would explode from the happiness that he'd returned. She didn't know why-he was just so terribly exciting.

Jack glanced up at the girl, seeing her practically quivering, or maybe she was just shivering. Her blonde curls swayed as she fidgeted, continuously flashing him great big smiles. She couldn't sit still, he observed. She would kneel, then swing her legs out from beneath her and squirm around on the bed, her pale face flushing red as she tried not to speak.

"You look like a tomato." He laughed, leaning forward to put his hands on her shoulders. "Sit still, and speak, before you explode." She stilled under his hands, almost shivered. His skin, he knew, was a few degrees below a normal human's temperature. Not enough to be like ice, but enough to be noticed. He drew back quickly.

"Jack?" She asked, her hands tugging at the plaid pajamas she wore. Her green eyes were bright in the moonlight, her skin so white, that it almost reminded him of snow on the Jade temples in China. The way the color flashed brightly against his ice. He smiled and nodded at her. "Where have you been? For these past two years, I mean." She looked up at him.

"Well.." He didn't want to tell her he'd forgotten about her, and the promise he'd made. But anything else would be a lie. And though Bunny might say differently, Jack didn't like to lie. "Ailis, I kind of.. Well I'm a very busy man, you see. I have to be in a lot of different places, and.. I got caught up."

"You mean you forgot." She said, blinking those huge, luminous eyes at him. He winced, but she didn't seem terribly upset. It was almost as though she'd expected this. "That's ok. I kind of thought so, I mean," She said, shifting on the bed again, this time drawing back under the covers and pulling them up around her waist "My parents do that sometimes. They forget to pick me up from school, or leave me at my friends house an extra hour. It's been like that for a while now." She shrugged.

Jack stretched his long legs out, so that they fell over the side of her bed. "I'm sorry." He said, really feeling bad for having forgotten his promise. "I should've been better at keeping my promise." She shrugged, tossing one of her curls back over her shoulder.

It had been a long time, Jack realized, since he'd spent any real time with children. Their matter of fact speaking, and quick jerky movements made him smile. She reminded him slightly of Tooth, in her blind exuberance. "It's alright. Like I said. At least you came back, and kept your promise." She smiled again, and the tight knot in his chest began to ease. She was kind of like his little sister, he thought. Yet radically different. Where his sister had been soft voiced and gentle mannered, Ailis was rambunctious and excitable, but he didn't mind.

The sun was beginning to rise, and the light flashed against the snow, turning the room a reddish tinge. With a heavy sigh, Jack leaned over-pushing Ailis down into bed and pulling the covers up to her chin. "You should sleep now. I have to go." Ailis sighed and settled back against her pillows. He kissed her forehead, and turned to duck out the window.

"Jack!" He turned in surprise to see her head stuck out the window. "Come back soon!" She smiled and waved.

He smiled back and nodded. "I will." And then he turned, and soared into the sky, leaving Ailis to watch him until she lost him against the slowly paling sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews are like cookies; I like cookies. So give me cookies? ^(^.^)^ **

**I realize that I'm skipping around a lot, but here's the reason: **

**I needed to set up a back story, just kind of paint a sketchy picture of the beginnings. Later, if I get enough reviews and all that shiznit, I'll maybe make a little side story of pieces of Jack and Ailis' past together, as she grows up.**

_10 Years later_

For 12 years, she'd sat at this window, leaning her cheek against the cold glass, waiting. 12 years, she thought, was an awful long time to wait on a boy. But when she saw the first flakes of snow, something in her never failed to bloom up in excitement. Because snow meant a lot of things, but mostly; snow meant Jack.

This night, Christmas Eve, her birthday-more importantly it was her 16th birthday.

16, she'd always heard—was supposed to be magic. This was supposed to be the year that she finally started living. The year she would fall in love, get her first kiss, the year she'd go out with her friends, and dance nights away. This year was the year she would get any presents she wanted, maybe a new laptop, or even, a car. But this year, the only present she wanted, was Jack to be at her window.

She brushed her hair back over her shoulder, pushing her bangs out of her eyes as she gazed up through the tree branches, searching for a sign of Jack Frost. With a sigh she closed her hand around the small gift he'd given her when she was barely 4 years old. The snow had never melted, just like he'd said. It stayed perfect, clear and sparkling, through the multiple times she had tossed it into hot water, or left it in the sun when she'd been mad at him. Her hand even bore scars from a day when she'd been driven nearly to tears by his seemingly broken promise, and had flung it into a pot of boiling pasta water-but had been so distraught that it might actually melt, that she had plunged her hand into the water.

Looking back on it, she saw herself as foolish, and she refused to tell Jack where the scars had come from, and eventually he'd stopped asking. But since then, he'd always come back, every winter. When the snow fell, she'd be waiting, no matter how old she got-or how exhausted she was with school, she would force her eyes open to wait by the window. And usually, being Jack, being _Infuriating, _and _mischievous_, (really, rather simply, Jack.) he knew she'd wait, and so he made her stay by the window, just to see the reaction he'd get when he finally flew into her backyard. And though it made her furious, she couldn't help but always be excited.

Tonight, she was in an exceptionally good mood. She hadn't bothered to get ready for bed, still in her jeans and sweater, her hair cascading around her shoulders. She pulled her knees up to her chest, rubbing her feet together as the leaky window breathed cold air onto them, her eyes still refusing to leave the sky. All throughout the day, she'd been itching for night to fall, her movements jerky and her voice just a little too high, as she tried (and failed, in case you were wondering.) to keep herself busy. But now, night had finally crept over the edge of the sky, and she had retired to her room as quickly as possible. Still, knowing Jack, she had hours to wait.

She leaned her head against the wood of the window, her breath fogging up the glass. She remembered times when he'd hidden just out of sight, making intricate pictures to her with ice on the window pane, and sometimes she'd draw back to him. They'd stay up late into the night, sometimes until morning, drawing those silly pictures. The game had become one of Jack's favorites, and though it made her fingers clumsy and cold, she always played because it made him smile.

That was her favorite thing to do—make Jack smile. Maybe because when he smiled, it made the snow fall thicker, and the ice made beautiful dripping sculptures off the house, or maybe because his eyes seemed to shone like the moon, or because that whenever he did, he sort of glowed—and it made her want to smile too. Whatever the reason, it was a beautiful sight, when Jack was happy.

Ailis glanced at the clock, and groaned. It was only 9 o'clock, and her impatience was digging away at her. She wanted Jack to be here already, wanted to tell him of all the things that had happened—she even wanted to tell him about the new boy in school.

At that thought her cheeks began to redden. Blake, the new boy in school, was really quite cute and he seemed to think she was pretty cool. She'd never really liked a boy before, but she thought she might like Blake, with his big brown eyes and soft black hair, he was funny and sweet, and he seemed to genuinely care about her. Which, seeing her friends past experiences, seemed like a rare thing in boys. Her thoughts always seemed to spin around him, and she never felt like she could get enough breath when he touched her, which, to her seemed so odd.. It was just a pat on the shoulder, or a quick hug, but it made her stomach go into knots. The feeling kind of reminded her of the first time she'd gone flying with Jack.

She could still remember it. It was last winter, he'd just shown up one night while she was doing homework, and slid through the window. She'd spun around in her chair when she'd felt his icy cold presence in her room, shocked. Jack had only smiled, reaching down to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder, pausing only to grab a jacket for her and shove it over her head before he plunged out the window.

The feeling.. it was amazing. Her heart had been in her mouth, her stomach dropping through the bottoms of her feet—and with the wind whipping at her hair and pushing her against Jack's chest, she'd felt.. free.

Her eyes still closed, lost in the memory, Ailis smiled as the stars blinked above.

Jack flew toward Ailis' house, a small cloth bag clutched in his hand. The snow fell thickly all around him, and he smiled—knowing that she'd be waiting.

She always waited, from the second the snow began to fall, she would sit up for all hours in front of her window. He knew, in some part of his mind that he should tell her not to do that, because she needed sleep, and if she stayed by that window long enough she would get sick. But he loved the fact that she waited for him, that she watched the sky for a sign of him every night. And so he never told her not to, because it was so nice to be wanted, that he couldn't bring himself to tell her not to wait.

But tonight, he was making sure she wouldn't be waiting.

His mouth split in a huge grin when he saw the roof of her large colonial house, and dropped through the air in a spiral. Yelling in boyish glee, his deep voice ringing through the air.

Ailis jerked upright, torn away from her thoughts as she heard the familiar sound of Jack's whooping yells. She scrambled to her knees, smacking her hand painfully on the windowsill in her hurry to push the window open. The night air gushed through, tossing her hair about her face and stinging her cheeks to a rosy red as she leaned out the window—watching him as he made his graceful arcs through the air.

He slowed to a stop about 5 feet from the side of the house, his eyes alight with the thrill of flying, his hair tousled by the wind, a huge grin on his face. Ailis laughed and clambered to sit on the windowsill, pushing herself out over the two-story drop, and letting go.

Just like always, he caught her, shooting up to the treetops as he laughed and she wrapped her arms around him, relishing in the feeling of flight.

Jack smiled and tightened his arms around her, pulling her tighter against his cold chest as he landed them near the top of a tall Evergreen tree. "Hello Ailis!" He said, setting her down on the branch. "And Happy Birthday!"

She beamed up at him, and pulled on his sleeve, tugging him down next to her. He swayed dangerously and pretended to fall, only to come floating back up, laying with his head propped on his arm. "Oh you big cheese ball." She laughed, pulling him toward her and hugging him tightly, digging her head into the cold skin of his neck.

"But that's why you love me, isn't it?" He smirked and gathered her up into his arms, pulling her away from the branch without warning. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist and crushing herself against him. Jack smiled into her hair and laughed quietly, tightening his arms around her shoulders. "Relax, I won't let you hit the ground." he whispered to her, his voice soft as he flew back through her window, and set her down on the bed.

"I know.." Ailis said, pulling at the covers, "You just startled me." That same old mischievous grin spread over his face as he leaned back on his arms, his staff sitting in his lap. "Wipe that cocky look off your face, Jack." She said rolling her eyes.

"Now, Now, Don't be testy." He said, smirking broadly as he sat up straight. "Birthday girls are supposed to be sweet." Ailis opened her mouth to tell him just where he could shove this 'sweet' talk when he pressed a wintry finger to her lips. "Or else they don't get presents." Jack said, his eyes twinkling.

Her emerald eyes widened and her mouth fell open in surprise. She'd assumed he wouldn't remember her birthday—what with being so busy and all.

"Jack, you didn't have to.." her voice began to trail away as he pulled the cloth bag from his pocket and held it out to her, he cocked an eyebrow, as though daring her to protest. She pursed her lips—if she refused his gift he might leave, which she didn't want, and her curiosity was needling her, begging her to open the bag and find out what was inside. Her gaze darted between his eyes and the white velvet bag, and he could see the curiosity bubbling in her big, expressive eyes.

"You know you want to see what's in it, Ailis." He said, laughing. "I can tell. You can never hide it from me." Her eyes narrowed, considering just pushing him out the window to avoid the temptation of his gift, but he could always open the window again anyway—seeing as he'd busted the lock years ago. She growled and snatched the bag from his palm and gently pulled the drawstrings open.

"I knew you couldn't resist."

"Just shut it. I'll get you later."

She carefully tipped the bag, spilling its contents into her palm.

"Oh Jack.." Her voice was barely a whisper as she gazed up at him, her eyes wide and innocent. Jack's eyes were unreadable as he watched her, his eyes on hers as she stared down at the shimmering crystals in her hand, strung together by the barest of spider silk. "Jack—I..It's so beautiful.." She held it reverently, as though she was afraid she'd break the necklace, or that it would melt away to nothing at the barest touch. His mouth quirked up in a smile as he gently took it from her hands, and leaned over her, brushing her hair out of the way to clasp it around her neck.

Before he could pull away she slid her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest, and when she spoke her voice was muffled. "It's the most lovely thing I've ever owned Jack.." She said, her voice shaking. "I love it so much." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a chilly kiss to her temple.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, his voice soft. Ailis leaned back slightly and looked up into his eyes with a small smile on her face. He smiled back, brushing the hair away from her face. "It's stunning on you." He said, almost without meaning to.

Her cheeks flushed with color and her eyes widened just a little, and then the feeling she usually only got around Blake—roared up in her stomach and made her heart jump into her mouth.

But.. this was Jack. Jack who'd been around forever. Who she'd played with, who had teased her and scared her, but who had also comforted her when her parents fought, or she was sick. Jack who she'd known for as long as she could remember. He was _Jack.._

So why wasn't the feeling going away?


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. Last chapter took forever to write xD Thanks for the support guys c: **

**This chapter is where the story REALLY begins. **

**Enjoy c;**

_**So why wasn't the feeling going away?**_

Ailis' cheeks flushed brightly as she leaned back against her pillows, trying to stop the confusing pounding of her heart. Jack, appearing to notice nothing, sat himself against the window, still smiling proudly to himself.

Her hand rose up to brush against the ice crystals that hung against her throat, nestling in the hollow between her collar bones, at the base of her throat. They were chilly to the touch, like the snow ball he'd given her all those years ago, and glimmered against her fingertips. The magic in the gift took her breath away, and she could feel Jack's smugness, proud of himself for taking her breath away.

"North said you'd like it." She glanced up again, taking in his satisfied smile. _North was right._ She thought, dropping her hands to her lap. "Bunny said you'd much prefer candy, but I knew you still loved the snow ball I'd given you." He crossed his arms behind his head, and rolled his eyes. "The Easter Kangaroo knows nothing about girls of course." Ailis stifled a giggle, her blush cooling as Jack's familiar voice spread over her like soothing water.

"You still don't like him, do you?" She asked, reaching over to close the window.

Jack only smiled. He didn't get along with many of the "Legends" as she'd come to know them. The mystical fairy tales she'd heard as she'd grown—except that they weren't just tales. She'd laid in bed one night, having caught a cold while out playing in the snow the night before, and listened to him tell of the other Guardians. At the time, her mind foggy with fever, the story had seemed impossible, even with a legend sitting by her side. Even now, she sometimes had to pinch herself to believe that Jack was real. But every winter, he was there—hovering at her window, real and alive.

Ailis smiled back, drawing further away from the window, curling up with her arms around her legs. "Are you cold?" Jack asked, leaning forward. She shook her head, her hair flying about her face, falling over her shoulders and around her legs. Leaning her chin on her knees, she simply watched him as he jumped off her bed, wandering aimlessly around her small room. Leaning his staff against her bookshelf, Jack reached up and pulled down a small photo album, flipping through the pages.

It was one of the only items she truly loved, and treasured. Inside of it's thin pages, were dozens of pictures of her family, her friends, and even Jack. She could remember the night he'd flown through her window—straight into the flash of a camera. That had been about a year ago, when they'd rolled over her floor, laughing and grappling for the camera she'd gotten for her Birthday. The albums last pages were filled with dozens of photos of them, making faces, hugging, laughing, and her favorite—the last photo in the album was of them, high up a tree in her back yard, his arms wrapped around her slim waist and his wintry lips pressed to her temple while she smiled goofily at the camera. It was the picture he stopped at now, a smile on his face as he turned back to her. "Remember this?" He asked. She nodded, a smile growing on her face. "That was a fun night.." Jacks smile slowly shrank as he went to close the book. "Who's this?" He asked, stunned.

Ailis' eyes widened, she'd forgotten that she had tucked a picture of her and Blake behind the last page. In the photo, Blake's arms were around her, towering over her being almost 6'1, (which was extremely tall, seeing as she was only five feet—but at the same time, he seemed short compared to Jack's 6'3.) his chin resting on top of her head, making kissy faces at the camera. It had been taken just a month before—and just the memory of that day made her stomach flutter. Jack looked downright confused, his eyes taking in the blush on her cheeks. "That's.. My friend Blake." She said, sliding down off the bed and padding over to where Jack stood.

Jack glanced back at the picture, seeming to realize there were more beneath it, he flipped through them, his face growing more and more stony as each image flashed before his eyes. "Seems like more than a friend to me." His voice, for once was devoid of it's usual mirth and mischief, sounding colder than the ice he created and spread over the world. He held up another picture, in this one, her lips were pressed to Blake's cheek as he blushed at the camera. Jack shoved the album back onto the shelf, and stalked away from her.

Stunned, Ailis turned to watch as Jack glared out the window, his hand clenched in a fist. Her mouth thinned to a firm line, and she stomped over to him, flicking the back of his head (which was quite a feat indeed, as she had to stretch, even while on her toes.). "What," She said, her eyes narrowing to slits as he turned to glare at her, "Is your problem, Jack?"

His mind spun, something hot and unpleasant spreading through his stomach, his mouth tasting sharply metallic, as he turned to face Ailis. Her face, bleached by the moonlight, glowed—her eyes emerald disks in her small heart-shaped face, her mouth in a fierce scowl, usually when she looked like this, he'd laugh, tug a lock of her hair or kiss her nose, because honestly she was adorable when she was mad. This time, was very different though.

"What's with me?" His voice cut through the air like a razor, "Nothing." And it _should've_ been true. What did he care if she got a boyfriend; why should it matter to him? But the hot feeling in his stomach was rising, burning up his throat and spilling into his mouth. "I'm not the one all over someone I barely know." His voice was cold as ice, and Ailis felt the stinging chill of his breath as she stepped back, her face shocked. "Or rather, let someone else be all over you."

"Did.." Her voice came out in a deadly whisper, "You just call me a slut?"

"What if I did?" Jack spat, leaning over her, his eyes glowing with barely suppressed rage, confusion and something she couldn't quite identify. She hissed, shoving him back against the wall—tears stinging the backs of her eyes.

"ME? Me?!" She screeched. " !" Jack flushed, his mouth working soundlessly. Sure, maybe he'd.. bragged.. about how the fairy's constantly flew to his bed, but that was different. He was a man, and she wasn't. "Mr.'They Cant Get Enough'?!"

"That's different!" He steamed, ice forming around his clenched fists. "I'm a man and-" Her laughter cut him off, loud shrieking laughter as she tossed her hair as though she were a pouncing lioness.

"A man, Jack? No. You're nothing more than a _selfish, rude, cruel, and bothersome BOY!_" Spinning, she threw open the window, and tossed his staff out the window.

A cold hand wrapped around her arm, hauling her back against a hard chest. "A boy?" He hissed, his wintry lips brushing her ear. Again, despite her anger, despite the tears stinging the backs of her eyes—the butterflies, the heat scorching her cheeks, the churning, bubbling feeling in her stomach took hold of her, and she shivered. "I'm not a boy. A boy does not live as long as I have, and fight as hard to be seen.." His arm slid around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "No, let me assure you.." He whispered darkly, his teeth nipping her ear, as he turned her so her back was pressed into the wall beside the window. "I am nothing short of a real.. man.."

Ailis trembled, staring into eyes that glowed like the moon itself, her words died in her throat as he raised his hands to either side of her head. The feeling in her stomach turned to fire, raging fire that threatened to consume her, and turn her to nothing but ash.

Jack watched her eyes, seeing in them emotions he'd never imagined he'd see when she gazed at him. Fear, confusion, but what made him go a little mad—was the longing. He should step away, apologize, just.. get away from here—because he didn't know just how much more of that look he could take before he snapped.

_God, I can't breathe.._ Ailis thought, her chest heaving. Jack was too close, much too close, close enough for them to breathe each others breath, close enough to ki—but no. This was _Jack. _ Infuriating, rude, horrid, cruel, hypocritical, cocky, handsome, kind, intoxicating.. "_Jack.."_

A strangled sound came from his throat, and then he was crushing her to the wall, his mouth ravaging hers, her fingers tangling in his snow white hair, pulling him closer—trying to crawl inside him and quell the burning that had consumed her.

And then he was gone, as though he'd been ripped away from her—his chest heaving as he stared at her with wide, glassy eyes, and suddenly he looked like she boy she'd compared him too. Jack looked at her like a lost puppy, and her chest ached, her lips swollen, her hair messed.

Jack pushed past her, diving out the window, grabbing his staff from the snow and soaring up into the sky without a glance back.

Ailis' legs trembled, her heart shattering in her chest as she slid down the wall, and began to cry, the snow ball tumbling out of her hand and clattering against the floor, shimmering in the moonlight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok! Calm down guys, the last chapter was where the story really began, and now, we will, for the first time—get a look inside Jack's head. :3**

**Reviews are love. Love me?**

The night air whipped at Jack's hair, snow gusting around him in great waves—crashing toward the ground with a surprising fury as he wheeled above the earth, chasing stars and taking great mouthfuls of air, as though he could clean himself from the inside out.

_What, was that?_ Jack asked himself, throwing himself into a spiral as he reached for the stars, nestled deep in the inky black of space. His mind spun like a top, dizziness threatened to overcome him, to send him crashing back to earth—but he only flew higher, trying to fly away from what he'd just done.

But god.. the way she'd said his name.. Her voice so soft, so breathless.. Her eyes filled with innocent longing, wanting something she didn't understand. The way he hair fell over her forehead, so soft against his skin, the warmth of her against him—the sound she'd made when he'd crushed her against the wall.

Her kiss was so intoxicating, so sweet—and left him wanting more, much more.

"This is insane." He mumbled to himself, hovering far above the sleepy town he'd flown to for 10 years, his eyes trained on the ground. "What the hell happened down there?" With a sigh he leaned his head back, gazing up into the sky, half hoping he'd find the answers to the knotted questions that snarled around in his brain, but instead he only saw the wide, white face of the moon gazing back down at him.

His thoughts tangled around her name, memories igniting like a flame to gasoline—he watched her grow, watched her change. He saw the smile every time he'd flown to her window. He saw the warmth in her eyes, the forgiveness every time he was late, or forgot to show. Saw the way she'd looked in that necklace, the gleam of her eyes—both astonished and touched, because Jack wasn't the thoughtful one. He didn't go out of his way, and she'd always known that. But he'd surprised her.

_Ailis_.

The little girl was gone, he realized. She'd grown, her body soft and warm, her hair long and distracting as it fell over her shoulders, cascaded down her back in golden waves. Her eyes were so large, so clear, so innocent. Her smile was serene and true, she was real. So real that sometimes he couldn't bare to face her, and instead drew images into her windowpane, just to watch her laugh and search the trees for him—because it was her childishness that made him keep coming back.

She was so pure, like a perfect snowflake—before anything had harmed it, new and clean. So beautiful it almost hurt to look at, imperfect but still breathtaking. Innocent, pure, untouched, sweet Ailis.. And he'd taken her and touched her like a lover—tarnished her innocence, stained her forever. He'd stolen that from her.

"Fuck!" He screamed into the sky, and hail began to rain down on the sleepy town below him. His anger roared in his ears as he spun, diving toward a large Fir tree. The wind pushed him faster and faster, his body itching to crash, to break, to destroy. Jack's face contorted with anger, such rage that the very earth went still, just for a moment, and then he crashed into the lurking tree, his body tearing away limbs like a hot knife through butter-his strangled yells of anger and sorrow filling the quiet night as he tore through the bark, the cracking of the wood reminding him of the cracking of ice under his feet, and more rage flowed through him—until it felt like he was on fire, his entire body burning as he smashed his hands into the wood again and again, gouging deep holes into the trunk as though is was concealing something precious from him, and he wanted it back. He continued like this until his hands were stained with red and he couldn't move his fingers anymore.

Jack fell back against one of the thicker limbs, his body quivering with pain and rage—but rage at what? Himself, surely. But there was more to it, and now that the restless burning energy, the need to destroy had been satisfied, he thought he could feel the answer lurking on the fringes of his mind.

He stared up at the sky through the branches of the tree, his eyes glazed with pain that he couldn't quite feel yet. The world had gone still and quiet below him, and he absently wondered what she was doing. Was she waiting for him to return? Had she torn the pictures from the album and scattered them out the window? Was she curled up in bed, sleeping? He closed his eyes and saw her face. It was as familiar to him as his own, with her long curly tresses and those wide green eyes that told all her secrets.

A soft sigh sounded through the night, misting before his face, and he came to the conclusion that she must hate him. After all, how could she not? He'd called her a slut and then soiled her innocence. She'd looked at him with those wide green eyes—that longing, and the emotions he couldn't name swirling in their depths. Could loathing have been hidden in those beautiful eyes?

He sat up, gazing across the river at the roof of her house. He'd spent so many nights there, on that roof with Ailis wrapped in a blanket to keep out the chill as he'd told her endless stories. Stories of North's workshop, Bunny's Australian accent, Sandy's glowing gold smile, and Tooth's thousands of beautiful fairies. He could still remember her, how she'd gazed at him with rapt attention—thirsting for more, begging him for another story, another, and he'd never let her down.

Until now.

Jack looked down, past his dangling feet to the river below. He wanted to say that she'd forgive him, but this time he wasn't so sure. He'd acted rash and cruel, not thinking, even for a second—only wanting her to hurt, and he didn't even know _why.. _She'd done nothing. Nothing except have a boyfriend. It was how the world worked, teenagers fell in love—just like they'd always done. Nothing had changed. She'd still smiled, hugged him, acted just like she'd had last winter, and the one before that. But when he'd seen those pictures..

Again, that rush of heat tore through him—the thick hateful feeling clouding his head and he clenched his bloody hands into tight fists at his sides. The world was red in his angry gaze, his want for blood surfacing, but he couldn't do more than haul his hands at the tree trunk before they fell limp and useless against his lap. He growled and pushed himself away from the trunk of the tree, glaring up at the sky.

Why was he getting like this over Ailis having a stupid boyfriend? She was bound to have many as the years went by—so why should it matter? He grunted in frustration and shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, hoping to staunch some of the blood. None of this made any sense to him. It was just Ailis.

_Except that it's not _just Ailis._ And you know it. She means more._ Jack thought to himself. _You just.. don't know why.._

He stayed in that tree until the sun rose, and Christmas dawned. He'd stayed far too long already, but something in him wanted to wait—to see if Ailis would come out of her house to play. He wanted to see her, just once more, even if it was from afar, because he knew she'd never forgive him for ruining her like that. But he had to see her, just once more.

Hours passed as he waited, feeling more like years, as the sun rose high in the sky—setting his ice to a sparkling brilliance that even now, he couldn't help but be proud of.

And then there she was, her face cold and distant as she watched her little brother play in the snow, her hands stuffed deep into her coat pockets, a scarf wound around her neck while a gray beanie slouched off the back of her head. He caught his breath as she looked his way, he knew she couldn't see him, but he could see her—and god, she was beautiful.

"I'm so sorry.." He whispered, knowing she couldn't hear as he gathered his staff in his bloody hands and darted skyward, away from the cold morning and away from Ailis Summers.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I don't know how I did on Jack's chapter. I kinda wanted to make sure that everyone knows that Jack _is_ a bit of a player—he doesn't really care about girls feelings. He's from a time like that, and he's just so cocky and arrogant I just _had_ to portray him that way. **

**Ok. On with the story.**

**This chapter is kinda just showing you—briefly what happens in the two years following Jack and Ailis' kiss. **

She'd given up waiting by the window.

Snow storms rage all through the winter, seeming to pour from the sky as if from a waterfall. The white coats her eyelashes as she walks to school each morning, dusting over her blonde curls and landing on her red nose. It's impossible to ignore it as the pendant around her throat grows colder under her jacket—but even when her skin feels as though it'll crack like ice, she can't bring herself to take it off.

Days go by, her eyes glazed as she moves through the rooms of her house, trying to live without seeing. She almost convinces herself she can do it, until she stumbles upon something that brings memories bubbling to the surface—A song on the radio, a book that she could remember being read to her late one night, the snowball sitting untouched on the windowsill.

::

::

It's been six months to the day—when Blake grabs her hand on the walk home, and asks her it she'll be his girlfriend.

The butterflies flutter weakly, her cheeks tinge pink and she smiles the rest of the way home—his arm wrapped around her waist, a smug smile on his face.

When they stop on her front steps, he leans in uncertainly, pulling her closer to him and kisses her softly, sending little sparks darting back and forth in her stomach and filling her head with the sound of her heartbeat. His lips are so warm, and it's impossible not to compare this soft, gentle, human kiss—to the passionate, fiery, desperate kiss she'd experienced so long ago.

Blake leaves, and she slides down the inside of her front door—her head spinning with confusion.

::

::

Tooth's breathing echoes harshly in Jack's ear, his body moving with hers in a hot, sweaty frenzy of lust. He almost tells her to stop goddamned _breathing_, but he doesn't just slams his mouth to hers and presses her into the giant canopy bed.

"Oh Jack.."

He doesn't answer, just scrunches his face up, moving toward that invisible peak—but her voice in his ear is throwing him off, so he kisses her again, and falls from the height of his pleasure, drowning himself in the feeling, pulling it over his head and hiding inside of it.

Her arms come around him, and he pushes her off, mumbling about a shower as he stumbles from the room—searching for a quiet place. Jack collapses on a window seat, staring out at the night sky. He closes his eyes and tries not to think at all.

::

::

Ailis counts days. 104, 105, 106..

She tries to deny that she watches the sky, but she's never been able to fool herself, though everyone else moves around her like nothing's changed. Maybe nothing really has.

Her bed is pushed away from the window, the lock gets replaced, and she packs away the precious photo album, shoving the box far back into a closet. The snow ball remains where it's been since that night, 111 nights ago.

She finds it ironic, that she spent 12 years waiting—and lost it all in less than 1 measly day.

But she doesn't really care.

Nope. Not at all.

::

::

Her brightly feathered hands brush over his bare back, slowly drawing him back to consciousness. He lays perfectly still, trying to let the touch of her hands sooth him, but they only brush over all the wrong places and cause his skin to crawl.

Sitting up, he climbs swiftly from her great bed—ignoring the pained look on his face as he pulls his pants up his legs and shoves his arms through his sweatshirt sleeves, tossing her a simple "Later." as he jumps from her window, slicing through the sky like a shooting star.

Jack takes deep breaths, embracing the morning as he skirts over small towns wilting from the last flourish of fall. The colors captivate him, and he searches for the last clinging bits of green. The game soon bores him, and he gusts a cool breeze—a warning, that winter is coming, before he darts off to spread ice and snow across North America.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. It was kinda just an important filler. But now we're diving into the depths of the story, and you'll soon find out how Pitch plays in. **

**Excited? I hope so.**

**Reviews make me write more chapters. So give me those reviews c:**

**The song; Safe, belongs to The Icarus Account.**

The coffee shop teemed with life, the cold November wind blowing against the windows as Ailis strummed the guitar, the sound carrying over the low murmur of New Yorker's talking over the rims of their espresso's. Her gaze swam lazily over the beat up couches and the shiny tabletops—the counter gleamed in the late morning sun that beat down on her back, her curls spilling out from underneath her gray beanie, the necklace sparkling whenever someone swung the door open—the reflection bouncing off the crystals at her throat.

"_I never told you why I'm with you__  
__But let's be honest I was scared__  
__I couldn't bear that I might__ lose you__  
__It makes my words come out confused."_

She sang quietly, knowing that very few of them were listening, but she didn't mind. She just wanted to sing, and sing she would. Focusing on the feel of the strings beneath her callused fingers, she smiled slightly. The sound of the music swayed her, lulling her, allowing the atmosphere of the coffee shop to pull her away.

"_There's something in your smile  
That keeps me coming back  
Something in your eyes  
That makes me melt inside  
Something in your words  
That makes me feel like I am safe  
And makes me know that I'm alive."_

Ailis swayed, her smile growing as she peeked from below her eyelashes and saw a few people glancing up from their double mocha cappuccinos and chocolate croissants to observe her. The waitress working to her left dropped two dollars in her case, and Ailis smiled gratefully at her.  
_ "So why not go after another  
Is what you asked me to explain  
Cause only your hand fits inside of mine  
As if they were a lock and key."_  
The sound of the guitar ate away at the clinking of plates and the soft chatter—surrounding those listening in a blanket of sound. It was one of her favorite things in the world, that moment when someone really enjoys a song, or really gets swept away by a certain line, or the rhythm.

"_Was I choking on the moment  
Or did fear overcome love  
Then your eyes looked into mine  
And I knew that we were safe  
And I knew we were alive."_  
The jingle of the bell announced the entering of another client into the shop, and the waitress hurried away, her shoes tapping on the tile floors. Ailis straightened up on the chair, sliding her hands along the neck of the guitar, feeling the instrument as though it was alive. It filled something inside her with warmth, and so she played.

"_Sometimes it's just hard to say how two can feel this way  
Some may call us both insane and I won't deny it  
Certainty of broken hearts battles to be fought and lost  
__Smashing of two into one is what we desire  
__At the end of all of this promise me with stubborn lips  
You'll know the sound of my voice as I sing this."_

A tall woman sat near the raised dais where Ailis' stool sat and looked up at her—watching the way she played, with grace and patience. Outside, the city roared on in it's usual way, the world spinning on and on without end. But in the coffee shop Ailis could pretend that nothing was moving behind the glass. She gazed at the woman, with her black hair tied up in a knot at the back of her head, her pencil skirt and sever expression—she wondered what her story was.

"_There's something in your smile  
That keeps me coming back  
Something in your eyes  
That makes me melt inside  
Something in your words  
That makes me feel like I am safe  
And makes me know that I'm alive."_

The song came to an end and Ailis let the notes hang in the air for a moment—and as they faded, the sound of the city, muted only slightly by the glass came to her ears. She smiled as one or two of the people clapped and climbed from her stool, collecting the money from her case and placing her guitar inside.

Standing up again she brushed her bangs from her eyes—holding the guitar case in one hand, stepping down off the dais.

The owner glanced up as she approached the counter, smiling. "Hey doll." The owner, Amy said reaching into the register. "You look a little tired, you been sleeping?" She asked sounding truly concerned. Ailis nodded, smiling at the older woman—she'd been kind enough to give her this job, and paid well enough for a part time, especially when she'd come to the city with no plan and—after a few days—no hope.

"You worry about me too much, Amy." Ailis said, taking the money from the woman's hand and leaning across the counter to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm doing just fine. I'll be back for the late crowd, before you open the back, ok?" She tucked the bills in her coat pocket and turned to head out onto the street.

"Kay, doll! I'll save you something!" Amy called before heading into the back, where the restaurant waited for night to come, and dusting the tables, or wiping down the framed pictures on the walls.  
The door to the shop swung closed behind her, leaving her in the chaos of the New York street. Ailis smiled faintly, breathing in, trying to let the city fill her. She remembered her first day here, staring wide eyed around at all the buildings, towering over her, running from shop to shop, and trying to take in all the magic of Times Square. She didn't miss Maine at all really—the city sang to her in a way that the silence of her sleepy town never had—or at least hadn't for a long time.

Her phone began to ring in her back pocket, and with a jump she reached into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out her iPhone. Blake's face flashed on the screen, she answered, a slight smile on her face. "Good Morning." She said.

"No morning is good," Blake yawned. "But talking to you makes it much better." She laughed, her cheeks growing faintly red.

"You're such a cheese." She began walking down the street, heading to Grand Central, knowing that trains were beginning to pull in, loaded with tourists—which was always a good bet for some extra cash. "You do know that I don't believe a word of those gooey sweet lines, right?"

"Of course you don't, but it makes you blush, and I love when you blush." Ailis could hear the rustle of bed sheets as he rolled out of bed. She rolled her eyes, wishing he was there so she could stick her tongue out at him.

"I hate you." She said, smiling. She could hear the smile even in her own voice, and knew that he would too. His deep laugh on the other end made her smile bigger as she turned the corner and darted across the street, her guitar case banging against her thigh.

"No you don't." He said, and she could hear the smile in his voice as well. "You love me."

"Of course." Ailis said, her smile faltering. Truth was, she didn't really know if she loved Blake. How was she supposed to know? Was there supposed to be a moment—like in the movies? A moment where you just..knew? Because if so—that hadn't happened. She cared about Blake, of course, but how were you supposed to know if you were _in love_ with someone?

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower, Kay babe?" Blake's voice rumbled through the speaker of her phone as she paused outside of Grand Central. "I'll call you tonight." She nodded, momentarily forgetting that he couldn't see her.

"Ok. Bye." She didn't wait for him to say goodbye before disconnecting, her stomach felt a little queasy, but she pushed off the feeling of guilt—because really, what did she have to be guilty for? She pushed through the revolving doors and took in the clamor that was Grand Central. She walked through, pushing by in the New York way, shouldering around and pushing past to get to the stairs, the weight of her guitar familiar and reassuring in her hand.

She skipped down the last two steps to the Dining Concourse, her mood rising as she sank deeper into the heart of the station—her smile slowly emerging as she set her case at her feet, pulling her guitar from it and leaning back against the wall, beginning to strum the strings.

He wasn't strictly supposed to be here—but he couldn't resist. His feet skid across the marble floors, his eyes staring up at the constellations in the ceiling, the faded blue 'sky' and the amazing stone work that looked as though it had grown there, natural as any tree.  
Grand Central Station had been one of his favorite places for about 100 years, and the temptation almost always won out when he came to New York.

The people milled about, blind to the beauty all around them, glaring at cell phones, or arguing with the attendants along the wall—missing out on the building they took for granted. He never did understand New Yorker's.

Shaking his head, Jack moved toward the stairs, slipping down them, unseen. The sound engulfed him as he moved lower, the sound of babies crying, men on cell phones complaining, people ordering their food, and even the strum of a guitar off to his left. The voice of a girl rode along on the clamor—a voice so breathtakingly pure he couldn't resist wandering toward it, as though pulled by some elusive force.

"_Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
To the edge of all we've ever known."_

He paused, his eyes finding a small blonde leaning against the wall near a bagel stand, her fingers expertly strumming the stings of her guitar. Her head was tipped forward, hiding her face behind a waterfall of blonde curls, but something struck him, and he wandered closer.

"_I can see you there with the city lights,  
Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.  
I can breathe you in.  
Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
As our heads leaned in."_

The girl swayed with her music, her voice drowning out the rest of the world, her smile peeking from between her curly tresses. Her thin hands pried music from the beat up looking guitar as though it was the most natural thing in the world—and he couldn't help but envy her for her talent. It was beautiful.

"_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."_

The girl leaned her head back, her hair falling over her shoulders, her eyes shut, a smile on her pale face and Jack realized why she'd looked so familiar. His heart leaped into his throat and he fought back the urge to call out her name. He told himself to go, to hide—because she hated him, but he couldn't make his feet move from their spot on the marble.

"_Stay__with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
She shows me everything she used to know,  
Picture frames and country roads,  
When the days were long and the world was small._

She stood by as it fell apart,  
Separate rooms and broken hearts,  
But I won't be the one to let you go."

He never thought he'd see her again, that perfect smile shot through him and pinned him to the floor as she gazed down at her guitar, he felt like his chest was being torn open. Where had little Ailis gone? This girl in her place was so fluid and graceful, her face thin and delicate, her hands wringing music from her instrument, her hair falling all around her in a golden waterfall—and looking at her, he had to battle back the image of her in her bedroom that night, pinned against the wall as he tore apart her innocence with his kiss.

"_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below._

Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."

He could hardly hear the words of her song, lost instead in the sound of her voice. Her eyes opened and gazed right at him. He could see the shock on her face—and was relieved when she didn't make any move to stop playing. He wanted to stand here and listen to her, while she wasn't yelling at him, that way he could pretend she didn't hate him.

"_Don't run away...  
And it's hard to love again,  
When the only way it's been,  
When the only love you knew,  
Just walked away...  
If it's something that you want,  
Darling you don't have to run,  
You don't have to go ..._

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me," _

Her eyes seemed to harden, emotions he couldn't quite catch flashing through her emerald orbs before she glanced away, nodding and smiling at a man who dropped a dollar in her case. A pain flared in his chest, and he wished she's smile at him. Memories of all their times together flashed through his mind—snow ball fights, picture wars, late night story telling—it all spun away from him as her music filled the space.

"_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."_

His stomach clenched, seeing in her eyes as she glanced back at him—that night. The images flooded to the surface, her fingers knotted in his hair, her chest pressing against him with each frantic little gasp she'd let out, the soft little moans she'd made as he pressed her against her bedroom wall, the warmth of her lips on his—the desperate want for _more._

"_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,  
But in this moment all I know  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."_

The music slowly faded away, her eyes never leaving his—and he could tell she was thinking about it too—her wide green eyes staring at him, the green swirling in the most hypnotizing way. Hopeless little shivers went through him as she collected her money, put her guitar back in it's case and slowly approached him, flicking her hair over her shoulder in a way he'd grown familiar with over the years.

"Hi, Jack." She whispered, barley coming to his shoulder when she was this close. He let out a shaky breath and pushed away the unexplainable pain in his chest.

"Hello, Ailis."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. I know I haven't updated as quick as I usually do, but you must understand-I was ogling Alex Pettyfer. Have pity on me.**

**ALSO; The second song in the last chapter was 'Kiss Me Slowly-Parachute' **

**So. Shall we begin children?**

**Now, where were we?**

**Ah. Yes, I remember now..**

"_**Hi, Jack.**__**"**__** She whispered, barley coming to his shoulder when she was this close. He let out a shaky breath and pushed away the unexplainable pain in his chest. **_

"_**Hello, Ailis.**__**"**_

Her mind couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. The world swung around dizzily, almost like the edges of Grand Central were going fuzzy, like she was in a dream.

She stared up at him, he towered over her-his white hair falling in his icy eyes, which were gazing at her, their expression unreadable. His hands were white knuckled around his staff, still wearing the same sweatshirt, the frost glimmering just the way she remembered it, his pale feet bare on the marble floor of the Dining Concourse. _This can't be real. _She thought, her breath seizing in her chest as he looked up from the floor, right into her eyes.

A hot sticky feeling coiled beneath her ribs, and suddenly she was _mad._ Suddenly she wanted to hit something, wanted to hit _him_. Her mind spun around and around, focusing on the last moment she'd seen him-a lost, scared look on his face, like he'd lost everything he held dear in that second, and then he'd been gone-and _she'd_ been the one who lost everything.

Jack could see it in her eyes, the hate. He swallowed a lump the size of a grapefruit, his chest feeling hollow. He'd known. He'd known that she hated him-but there had been the tiniest shard of hope, buried deep inside, that maybe she still waited by the window. But now.. Now he knew that he was a fool.

With a deep breath, he turned on his heel and walked away, feeling as though all his energy had been sapped away. He glared at the people milling all around, knowing they were unable to see him-adults didn't believe-how could they go about their lives, completely unaware of everything that went on around them? How could they live and die so easily? They had _everything_.

The clicking of boots interrupted his pity-party, as Ailis shoved past him, her warm hand brushing against his as she went by-and his heart jumped.

His hand closed around hers, tugging her back against his side, and kept walking. She stared straight ahead, her teeth grinding, anger burning in her skull-all the nasty things he'd said running through her mind. Her arm tingled where he touched it, like the feeling of blood returning to a limb that you'd slept on all night long-both pain and pleasure. She told herself to yank her arm away, to snap at him, tell him that she'd been doing just fine on her own-and didn't need him around. She tried to tell herself that it was the faces of the people all around her, the ones who couldn't see the man by her side, that made her hold her tongue.

They stumbled up the stairs, Jack's pulse beating loudly in his ears as she leaned heavily against him, just for a second as her guitar case thumped to the ground. Her hair brushed his nose as he stumbled, she smelled like lilac.

She straightened, her eyes on the heavy soled boots on her feet, trying desperately to ignore the familiar scent of snow and peppermint, and wood fire smoke. Ailis' cheeks burned slightly as they crossed under the constellations, sparkling in the faded blue of the ceiling. _Get a hold of yourself!_ She scolded herself, _This isn't Blake-this is the asshole who left and-_ And what? He'd left, after 10 years-he'd vanished. He'd been her best friend, and then he'd left. _That's enough._

Jack swallowed thickly as they pushed through the doors, stepping out into his cold breezes. Reflexively, Ailis reached up and pulled her coat up around her chin, ducking into it to escape the chill. He couldn't stop himself from glancing over at her every few seconds, his eyes tracing the shape of her face. She gazed out ahead of them, down the street-her eyes filled with shadows that he couldn't read. He swallowed hard.

She jumped as a loud beep from her phone cut through the sound of the city, her face going pale. Reaching into her back pocket she fished out her phone, glancing down the read the message that flashed on the screen. Jack peered down, trying to make it seem like he was staring at the cracked pavement. The message read: _Come on down when you're ready doll, I'll have coffee and a muffin waiting for you.-Amy_

"Who's Amy?" He asked, the question slipping out before he could stop himself. _Dammit._

Her eyes flashed to his, the stunning emerald orbs lingering on his for just a moment too long. "..My boss." She said, shoving the phone back in her pocket. She stared at her hand, still trapped in his grasp, then glanced back up at him-but seeing the stubborn set of his jaw, she knew he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. She sighed, running a hand through her hair, making it flutter in the wind, rustling and brushing his shoulder and under his chin. "Let go."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"This isn't up for debate."

"Wanna bet?"

Ailis' eyes narrowed dangerously, he squared his shoulders-staring defiantly down at her.. And suddenly it was like nothing had changed, two years hadn't passed, and they were sitting on her bed in her quiet Maine bedroom. A sharp pang went through him seeing the familiar set of her jaw, the stubborn tilt of her head, the way her eyes got a slight tinge of grey when she was angry.

He looked away. "Where do you work?"

She blinked, pushing away the memories that threatened to drown her. She wasn't 16 anymore. The man before her was a stranger. That thought physically hurt, but she shook it off-pointing her small chin in the air and staring imperiously ahead. "Amy's." She said, trying to tug her arm from his grip, her throat feeling dry and her eyes stinging.

"I know the place." He said, tightening his grip on her coat sleeve, his fingers slipping beneath the cuff. The feeling of his chilly skin on hers sent the butterflies fluttering. _Focus!_ She yelled at herself, her mouth curling into a grimace. _What is with me?_

"Well that's just fuzkiting fantastic." She grumbled as he began to pull her along the city streets, her feet dragging along the concrete as she attempted to pull herself from his cool grasp. He glanced back at her with slight irritation-but didn't let go. She glared at him sourly, but he pretended not to notice.

Jack's body seemed to be on auto pilot, weaving around people on the street, pulling Ailis along with him, her arm warm under his hand, sending warmth curling in his stomach, like he'd just drunk a cup of hot coffee. He couldn't help but glance back at her every few seconds, it was as though he was magnetized, caught up in her elusive pull.

Ailis' kept her eyes on the road city streets ahead, trying to ignore the butterflies that increased their fluttering against the walls of her stomach. Her head was beginning to ache, and the prospect of getting to Amy's was better and better as the seconds passed. She just wanted to sit down, take off her shoes, rest and drink something hot. She just wanted to talk to Amy, wanted something normal, something that didn't cause these infernal butterflies.

She stopped abruptly, his hand slackening on her arm in surprise. Jack glanced back at her, mystified. "It's too early to go to work. I want to go home," She broke off-staring pointedly down at her wrist, his pale hand still holding tightly onto her. "Alone." Turning quickly, trying once again to pull away from him.

Jack snorted, tugging her back against his side. She glared at him balefully but he only asked, "Well, where do you live?"

Ailis stared at him for a moment, searching his face. _Why is he keeping me near him? _She wondered, her stomach tightening. _I didn't matter enough to keep around two years ago._ Her thoughts were tinged with bitterness, coiling in her stomach and sending it's fingers up her throat, probing her lips.

"Let. Go." She said, fighting for control of her voice. Her eyes were sharp as blades, slicing into him, and he winced-shaking his head.

"No." He said. "I made that mistake two years ago." She blinked, the backs of her eyes aching with tears, her mouth full of the words she wanted to scream at him, but she only stared, uncomprehendingly. "From now on, I go where you go."


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so—I would love it if you guys told any Rotg fans about my story, because reviews make me happy c:

Also, what would _you_ like to see in this story? Leave me suggestions.

ON WITH THE STORY!

_**"Let. Go." She said, fighting for control of her voice. Her eyes were sharp as blades, slicing into him, and he winced-shaking his head.**_

_**"No." He said. "I made that mistake two years ago." She blinked, the backs of her eyes aching with tears, her mouth full of the words she wanted to scream at him, but she only stared, uncomprehendingly. "From now on, I go where you go."**_

There was a moment of deflated silence where she could only stare at him, watching the faint breeze ruffle his snowy hair. His eyes were gazing down at her intensely with those piercing eyes of his—and she fought back the urge to rip her arm away and dart into the city street, away from him and those all seeing eyes. Run from the pressure of the words he was saying, the implications behind them—the lies he must be telling her.

Jack. This was _Jack._ The boy who'd saved her from falling to the cold snow when she was three, the boy who'd given her the most beautiful gift she'd ever had, the boy who she'd grown up with, played games with, joked with, played out in the snow late at night with. Jack had always been there, telling her stories when she was sick, rocking her back and forth when she was hurt. Jack—her most dependable friend. The boy who'd been her biggest secret, who'd always been with her.

Until he wasn't.

Her eyes blurred, the city scene before her separating into fuzzy, indistinct shapes as the memory of that night flared up before her eyes, leaping like flames, burning.

_She didn't know how long she stayed on the floor, the window breathing ice down her arms and legs, coating her eyelashes and wetting her hair until she sparkled like the Christmas morning that was slowly dawning outside. _

_Her eyes were frozen on the ground before her feet, the unmelting snowball glimmering in the weak morning light. Beautiful, breathtaking, gorgeous, magical—it mocked her, sitting there, unmoving, silent. No reasons why. No explanations. It was just as hard, cold, unreachable, terribly beautiful—every bit as unreal as it's creator. _

_Ailis felt as though she was made of stone, cracked and beaten down by the force of a thousand winters, turning to ice as each year the planet slowly turned._

_She had never been so cold, even as the sun shone through her window—beating down on her hair. Her arms, locked around her knees as she held them to her chest, slowly warmed, but each breath felt like she was breathing in snowflakes. _

Except.._ She thought dizzily, _Breathing in snowflakes is hot._ Her mind spun, the image of Jack crushing her against the wall, his lips pressing down on hers, desperately, hungrily. She shivered, remembering the way her fingers had tangled in his hair, her whole body burning. _

_Jack was her first kiss. _

And,_ she dimly realized as she heard her mother's footsteps on the stairs, _He was the first one to leave.

Jack stared, his stomach plummeting as he watched her luminous green eyes fill with tears. Without thinking, only wanting to wipe those tears away, to make her smile again—he pulled her in, holding the back of her head, pressing her face into his chest.

For a long moment she stared at the icy patches on his blue sweatshirt, fighting back tears of confusion. The roiling butterflies and anger filled her throat with ash, coating her tongue. Thousands of memories flashed behind her eyes, making her head spin faster and faster.

She bit her lip, hard. The memory of that kiss burning a hole in her stomach as the butterflies slammed around inside her. But she shouldn't be feeling butterflies. This was Jack. Not Blake. Sweet, gentle, thoughtful _Blake._

Ailis could feel Jack's arms around her, tight, crushing her to him—not afraid he'd snap her in half—not like Blake, who was tender, and slow, who barely held her, his arms lightly resting on her hips. Blake was heartbreakingly gentle and methodical, careful. Jack held her like she was just as strong as he was—knowing she could take it, and there was never a time where she could remember it being different.

It was like pulling on your favorite pair of jeans, it felt comfortable and familiar—soft and warm—just like they'd always been. That's what this felt like, she realized. Like stepping back into their old roles. As though two years ago, and all the time in between—had never happened.

Without warning, Ailis shoved away from him—tearing her arm free and sprinting down the city street, racing away from Jack's confused cry, and the stares of the people everywhere.

Her feet pounded the pavement, propelling herself as far away as she could—the city blurring around her, twisting and warping into something terrifying and alien, and suddenly she longed for Maine, with it's quiet towns and rich green pines—soaring up all around. She missed the creek where Jack had taught her to ice skate. She missed the tree in the back yard, where when she was seven, Jack made her climb all the way to the top to get to him. _Stop thinking about him!_ She screamed to herself as she barreled through the doorway and up the stairs to her dorm. _Why am I thinking about him?!_

No answer came as she shoved her way into her room—slamming and locking the door behind her, throwing herself onto her bed, sobs ripping up her throat as she curled into a ball, and tried very, very hard—not to think at all.


End file.
